


The Warmth of Another

by khanandjohn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khanandjohn/pseuds/khanandjohn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a PWP (with a tiny tiny bit of plot) the idea behind this is that Harry and Draco went into hiding together instead of Ron Hermione and Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warmth of Another

Draco's slender fingers wrapped gently around the small fish in front of him, his smile soft as he remembered Harry's face of true joy after having caught the three minnows. Draco carefully prepared them, making an effort to salvage as much of the food as he could. With the scales stripped and the fins removed, there was barely a meal for one person, let alone two. Delicate strokes of his knife carved thin fillets from the bone, his hand shaking slightly from the effort. 

"Damn!" The blond gasped, having nicked his finger on the pocket knife blade. He jammed his finger into his mouth, a grimace dissolving what remained of his earlier smile. 

Harry stood up immediately, the sound of his footsteps rapid as he approached. In his haste, he forgot all courtesy. There was no question, no tentative need for approval.  
Instead, he grabbed Draco's hand, eyes inspecting the gash alone. Warmth radiated from Harry’s gentle touch, one that melted away what weak opposition he could have mustered. The brunette smiled, slowly releasing his grip. "It’s not that bad of a cut, at least. What happened?" Harry questioned. 

"It's just so cold, my fingers wouldn't move properly," Draco explained, some bitterness in his tone.

Harry nodded in understanding before circling his wand around the bleeding finger. A whispered charm soothed the wound, stitching together what had been sliced apart. "Thank you," the grey eyed boy mused, intent on seeming less than touched. Harry smiled once more, somehow resistant to—or fond of?—his cool demeanor. Draco returned to preparing their meal as best he could, renewed caution in each draw of the blade. By the time he was finished, he was rather proud of how the meal had turned out. His hands had long numbed from the cold, and the stench of fish threatened to nauseate him- but it was worth it. The fillets were mostly free of bone, and the morsels were modest, yet not disappointing. 

The boys sat around a small wooden table, each picking at their plates. Despite himself, Draco began to struggle with his fork and knife. It took more and more effort to focus, to pick out the miniscule bones and to lift each bite to his lips. Though he hated it, absolutely /hated/ it, he knew he had attracted Harry’s attention. "Are you alright, Draco? You're shivering”. “I'm fine, Potter," Draco snapped without a second thought, shame sharpening his anger. Harry’s eyes darkened with confusion and worry, hurt apparent on his face. /Don’t look at me like that./ "I'm sorry, I'm just very cold," Draco managed, the apology more than difficult to choke out.

Their meal had been a long and silent one, and by the time they had finished, darkness closed in. A winter breeze brushed at their faces, its chill drawing ice across their skin. 

Though it gave him some disappointment to see, Harry had settled down to sleep a fair distance away. Draco eyed it appraisingly, much as he would count coins and repayments. It shouldn’t have bothered him, and yet he couldn’t help but feel offended. Lips pulling into a frown, he maintained the distance avidly. /Have it your way./

Though he tried, he couldn’t quite sleep. Nonetheless, Draco slowed his breathing in an effort to maintain the façade. Apparently, Harry saw through it—or he simply didn’t care. "I want to check your finger," Harry lied suddenly, inching closer. Draco had half a mind to deny him, but thought better of it. Stretching out his hand, he relished in Harry’s touch. Warm, it was so warm. 

"Draco, your skin is freezing," Harry muttered, moving closer. "I remember watching this TV show Dudley had on that said something about sharing body heat… maybe that would help you?" Harry bit his lip, discomfort written across his face. Draco let free a disgruntled sigh as though it was incredibly tedious, but he allowed the area between them to close—and yet they did not touch. “Aren’t you supposed to be warming me?” Draco grumbled, though his voice was but a whisper , and his voice held more desire than distaste. Harry seemed to stiffen, his body tense—his touch light. Gently, he placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, his palm instantly cooling down. Draco exhaled. Harry took this as a response to continue, and soon began running his hand up and down Draco's arm. Heat blossomed in the blond’s arm, his body, his chest. It drove Draco forward, closer and closer. Soon their lips were only inches apart, and concern touched Harry’s gaze. "Keep me warm, Harry, keep touching me," Draco mumbled, lifting a hand to Harry’s cheek. /Don’t stop. Please./ “Stay with me, keep me warm”. 

Harry instantly felt a wave of heat shoot down to his crotch. He trailed his fingers up Draco's shoulder. Finding refuge in the crook of his neck, Harry pulled him closer, lessening the gap between their lips until they finally met in a warm and passionate embrace. Draco's tongue was hot in Harry's open mouth, his fingers laced in messy brunette hair. Draco gave a slight tug, one that elicited a moan. Draco's body temperature increased dramatically as Harry ran his hands across his pale skin. “You’re still cold,” Harry whispered, fingers playing with the hem of Draco's trousers. "Harry..." Draco barely uttered, voice breathy and… demanding. Heat lanced through his cock, and suddenly he couldn't take it anymore. 

Harry yanked Draco’s pants down and wrapped a gentle hand around Draco's erection, his tongue still entangled with the blond’s.

Draco moaned loudly into Harry's mouth, the fast acting on Harry's part catching the slytherin off guard. He bucked his hips. 

Harry changed his mouth position with that of Draco's neck and collarbones, kissing and biting his way down the other's torso until he reached the hem of Draco's pants. 

Draco tried to speak but the sound hitched in his throat, he silently cursed his lack of composure. Harry took all of Draco into his mouth sending Draco into oblivion, his leg trembled in response to the brunette's motions. 

Harry smiled around Draco's cock, licking up and down his shaft he placed a hand on Draco's thigh in an effort to yield the shaking. Harry's mouth had almost sent Draco over the edge when he grabbed the other by the face, guiding him back up to his pale lips, kissing him fiercely, his tongue demanding entrance into Harry's mouth, of which he was immediately allowed refuge. 

Draco was brought back to reality when he felt something hard pressing against his inner thigh, Harry whimpered as Draco took the other man's length into his hand, stroking gently at first but speeding up as Harry's breathing grew more desperate. "Harry, I want you to make me warm, I want your warmth inside me." Harry looked to Draco nervously. "Please..." Draco whispered. Harry nodded, pulling what was left of his clothing off, he reached for his wand, casting a lubrication charm on his cock before looking back to Draco.

Harry put his fingers into Draco's mouth, ensuring their wetness before placing a finger into Draco, which was soon followed by a second and a third, Draco wincing respectively, finally Harry's fingers grazed against a hard lump within Draco which earned him a throaty moan. The blond rammed his hips against Harry's fingers, begging for more.

Harry lined his member up with Draco's entrance, looking to the blond for approval, Draco nodded somewhat vigorously. Harry placed a soft kiss to Draco's lips before pushing himself into the other man. 

Draco cried out in pleasure as Harry began to rock his hips. Harry's arms laid beside the slytherin's shoulders as their foreheads touched. /fuck me harder/ Draco thought.

Draco rocked his hips in unison with Harry's thrusts, he felt himself getting close as Harry wrapped his hand around Draco's now rock hard cock, stroking in motion with Harry's hips. 

Far too soon for the blond's liking, he came though he had to admit that it was by far the best orgasm he had ever had, Harry soon following suit. They kissed gently as Harry repositioned himself to be by Draco's side, he cleaned himself off along with cleaning Draco's stomach. 

"Please stay, Harry," Draco whispered, "you make me so warm." 

Harry cuddled into the other, kissing him gain before drifting off into a very restful sleep.


End file.
